


Duty

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Harry never thought his duty to the wizarding world would include giving up the man he loved.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from thinking about the wizarding world as a 'collective' society. Your feedback is very welcome.

Title: Duty  
Author: Dacro  
Pairing: H/D  
Rated: R  
Warnings: implied incest, implied object insertion, swearing, hurt/comfort  
Beta: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: So not mine, but one can wish.  
Summary: **Harry never thought his duty to the wizarding world would include giving up the man he loved.**  
Gift: For [](http://celestialsoda.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://celestialsoda.livejournal.com/)**celestialsoda**. *hugs*  
Notes: The idea came from thinking about the wizarding world as a 'collective' society. Your feedback is very welcome.

Duty

Harry let his sleepy thoughts drift further away from where he was curled up warm against Draco’s shoulder. They had visited the Room of Requirement five times in the short week they had been lovers and it was starting to feel very much like ‘home’. It wasn’t helping that the ‘Room’ always gave them the same setting each time, adding to the false security Harry felt.

They were sprawled out on the futon mattress that was supported only by the glossy, mahogany hardwood floor in the large space that looked like an artist’s loft. Draco cracked his eyes open and growled softly as a few stray sunbeams dared to touch his pillow.

“My arm’s gone numb, roll over.”

Harry rolled to his left and sleepily smiled when he felt Draco’s body press in behind him. “It’s Sunday.”

Draco rubbed his nose and lips against the base of Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Hmm?”

“We can hide out here all day if we want, just stay and pretend we’re all alone until tomorrow.” Harry said, dreamily.

“As much as I’d like that, some of us have to be getting back to the real world.” Draco shifted, stretching his arms up over his head.

“Have another date?” Harry teased, moving his foot back along Draco’s warm shin.

“What, like you don’t wear me out enough?” Draco snorted and smacked Harry on the rear. “I have mountains of homework calling my name from yesterday when you wanted to play ‘pretend’. I’m sure you have some to do as well?”

Harry rolled over to face him, resting his arms against Draco’s chest. “Well, can we do it here? Please? I just want a little more time with you.” He tried out a smile he hoped Draco wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Oh, all right, but we have to actually _work_.” He rocked his hips a fraction against Harry’s. “No distracting me.” He finished with a smirk and wiggled out from under his lover.

Harry attempted a smirk of his own. “I won’t.” He winked. In his opinion, their move from friends to lovers had been a step in the right direction, but now he was having a hard time doing anything that didn’t require constantly touching his very own Slytherin.

Draco pulled on the nearest trousers. “I mean it, Harry. When I have McGonagall breathing down my neck about homework, I don’t need you blowing on my ear to ‘get my arse back into bed’, understood?”

Harry nodded. “All right.”

Draco summoned a newspaper and a cup of tea from somewhere and was now reading at the large table in the middle of the room. Harry was reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed, but he sat up anyway and began the search for his own trousers. He found what he was looking for, added some socks to the outfit, and joined Draco at the table.

There was a question that had been rolling around in Harry’s mind since Tuesday, the first time that they had ‘made love’. He tried to choose his words carefully. “Can I ask you something?”

Draco looked up from his paper and Harry swore he could see Lucius somewhere in the expression he was wearing. Draco didn’t say anything, so Harry pushed on.

“How do you feel about us…about me?” Harry swallowed.

Draco half stood and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I like you, Harry.” He sat back down. “Probably even more than that.” He added in a thoughtful tone, smiling briefly before returning his attention to the paper.

Harry tensed for a moment, and took a long, deep breath. It wasn’t really the answer he was looking for. “Probably?” He asked, barely louder than a whisper.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, honestly. You don’t expect me to confess undying love after only a week, do you? Now drink.” He pushed a china cup in front of Harry.

Harry was quiet for a moment as he stared at his untouched tea, and then looked up again. “I just thought...well, it’s just that I’ve been…” He took a breath.” I think I know how I feel about you and…what I want for us.” He blurted.

“Goody for you.” Draco looked over the top of the paper. “How could you know anything after a week?” He challenged, leaning forward, laying his paper down.

Harry lowered his head and studied the grain of the table top. This really wasn’t the response he’d been hoping for, but he figured he should be honest with his feelings. After all, he had already given his body to Draco, and was pretty sure he wanted to give him his heart as well. He took a deep breath for courage.

“I knew I loved you even before you touched me.”

Draco laughed. Harry’s heart twisted uncomfortably and he instantly regretted his words.

“Very hot, Harry. If I were a girl, my frilly little knickers would be flying through the air right now.”

The painful grip on Harry’s heart increased. “I’m not joking.”

“Neither am I.” He winked suggestively.

Draco must have noticed the change in Harry’s expression, because he firmly grabbed Harry’s arm the moment he tried to rise from the table.

“Wait.” To Harry, it sounded like ‘please’, so he paused. “Sit.”

Harry plunked back down into the chair but refused to give eye contact.

“Now, let’s start again.” Draco moved his chair to face Harry and placed his hands on Harry’s lap. “Why don’t you tell me what _you_ see for our future?”

“No.” Harry whispered, still looking down at the floor.

“Harry. Look at me. You’re acting like the Weasel ate the last of your pudding.” He squeezed Harry’s knees.

“You’ll laugh at me.”

“It’s possible,” Harry could hear the smile in his words. “…but I also might give it some proper thought as well. Tell me.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed and looked into Draco’s pale eyes. “I want to be with you, just like this.”

Draco tilted his head, wearing a thoughtful expression. “For how long?”

“Forever.”

“Oh.” Draco swallowed.

Harry pulled away. “You know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything.”

It took Draco a moment to recover, but then he was reaching for Harry again, speaking so gently it took Harry by surprise.

“That sounds lovely, Harry. I wish we could give it a try, but my father already has me slotted to spend ‘forever’ with someone else.”

Harry’s felt as if his stomach had dropped to the floor. He searched Draco’s eyes.

“But what about _us_?” Harry asked, hearing his voice creep up a pitch or two.

Draco smiled warmly. “Well, you can have the bits before I get married, and perhaps we can meet once in a while afterward. We can still have fun.”

Harry’s forehead wrinkled up. “What? You’re joking, right?”

Draco squeezed Harry’s shaking hands. “Sorry, no.”

Harry felt his face growing hot, and suddenly wanted very much to have his hands back from Draco. “So, so…you’ll just marry whomever your father decides?”

Draco leaned back in his chair and ran a hand wearily through his light hair. “Of course, it’s my duty. And he’s already introduced us.”

Harry stood so quickly that his chair toppled over and hit the wooden floor with quite a racket. “He’s already…who? Who is it?”

Draco ignored the question, casting a warming spell over their tea. Harry thought he looked alarmingly too calm.

“It’ll happen for you, as well.”

“What? No! No one can tell me who to marry!”

Draco sighed and looked up at Harry. He was quiet for a moment, as if he were studying his lover’s expression, but to Harry, it looked more like pity.

“Muggle-borns and half-bloods never understand duty. It’s part of ‘membership’, Harry, and we’re…” He pointed between them. “…born members.”

Harry righted his chair and sat again, starting to get a headache. “Members of what?”

“If you survive the war, they’ll give you a bit of space, I imagine...for awhile.”

“What do you mean?”

“Enlarge the collective, Harry. What’s good for the whole is good for you.”

“You’re not making any sense!” He squeaked, rubbing his forehead harshly.

“Let me break it down into smaller words, shall I?” Draco mocked him, leaning forward. “If you’re not at least engaged to the female Weasley, or some other suitable girl, they’ll knock on your door and offer to assist, I’m sure.”

Harry’s eyes flew open. “I’d be forced into marrying…?” He swallowed. “…a _girl_?”

“Sure as crackers at Christmas.” Draco answered quickly.

Harry choked on his next breath. “But…I’m not attracted to...”

Draco cursed under his breath and pressed his palms into the tabletop. “You’re not listening, Harry.” He looked up. “It means the _group_ could care less what you want, much less care which sex you fancy.” He paused to think for a moment before continuing. “Our duty is to make sure that there are still wizards in the world long after we’re gone.” He looked up from the table and continued in a softer tone. “If you take matters into your own hands first, there won’t be a reason for anyone else to...assist.”

Harry’s head was swimming. He wasn’t so naive as to imagine that publicly loving another wizard would be an easy life, but he had no idea it would be forbidden, or he’d be forced to marry someone he didn’t love. He was suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

“Who would do that?” He asked in shock.

Draco leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “Well, if friends and family are unsuccessful, I can see the Ministry getting involved.”

If possible, Harry’s eyes grew wider. “What?”

“Oh yes. They won’t allow you to stay famous and single for very long. They’ll bring you some presentable, photogenic piece of pink, and you will smile and fuck, and give them little baby Potters just like you’re supposed to.”

“But I don’t want that!” Harry protested, and then slouched back against his chair, his head falling back to stare at the ceiling. “I want you.” He finished, weakly, rubbing his fingers against his eyes.

Draco knelt in front of him. “I adore you, Harry, but you can’t have me in the ‘happily-ever-after’ Muggle way. I’ve already been matched to someone else.”

Harry dropped his hands, revealing wet eyes. “But you can’t tell me you _want_ to get married. I _know_ you don’t.”

Draco let his head fall against Harry’s knees and reached to wrap his arms around the small of Harry’s back. “It makes very little difference what we want. That’s what I’m unsuccessfully trying to inject into your thick skull.” He pressed his lips to the rough fabric of Harry’s trousers.

With an audible sigh, Harry slumped over until his forehead was pressed into Draco’s soft hair. “We could find a way.” He whispered, wishing he could believe his own words. Draco shifted under him, and Harry sat up slightly. Bright grey eyes were suddenly looking up into his own.

“Harry…” He began, softly. “How many wizards do you know in a monogamous, public relationship?

Harry searched his brain, trying to picture everyone he had ever known or met. His eyes went wide when he finally had the answer. “My Godfather and Remus Lupin were...together.”

Both Draco’s eyebrows crept up into his fringe. “And look how often they showed their faces in polite company.”

Harry frowned. “That’s not fair. There were other reasons, and you know it.”

Draco lazily rubbed his fingers against the warm fabric covering Harry’s lower back. “Mmm…perhaps, but do you see my point?”

Harry nodded, unable to do or say anything more.

“You may think your only duty to our world involves your ability to fight, survive, overcome, hurrah...but I’m just asking you to open your mind a fraction more to understand this as well. It’s really not anything we can change.”

As the words sank in, Harry looked at Draco as if truly seeing him for the first time. His heart ached for what he wanted, but the more he thought, the more complicated the situation seemed to become. He ran both hands through Draco’s soft hair, watching his eyes close. The ache was becoming unbearable.

“So every wizard like _us_ lives a miserable fake life…for…for what? _Duty_?” He asked in a shaky whisper.

Draco answered, eyes still closed as Harry’s fingers swept over his forehead. “Lives a life of duty, yes, but it doesn’t have to be miserable…or fake.”

Harry moved his hands to cup Draco’s cheeks. Draco’s eyes opened at the new touch. “You obviously don’t know how I feel about you if you think I could be married to a woman and manage to be blissfully happy.”

Draco reached up to hold the back of Harry’s left hand. “Now I didn’t say that either. My father and many others make it work for them. If you wanted to, we could...”

“Wait.” Harry dropped his hands, his jaw falling open. “Your father is....?”

Draco climbed back into his chair with a sigh, dusting himself off. “Prefers men. Yes, Harry, you can say it. I would have thought it was glaringly obvious.”

“Fine.” Harry rubbed his knees absently before looking straight at Draco. “I don’t believe I’m asking this, but how?”

Draco warmed his tea and took a sip. “How what?”

“How do they make it work?”

He lowered his cup. “Oh. Well, I can’t speak for other families, but for as long back as I can remember, about six times a year, my mother and some of her friends would go away for the weekend and take us children with them. I never really gave any thought to what my Father was doing at home alone, but as I grew older I became more curious. His behaviour... changed.”

“Oh?” Harry asked casually, while his insides did flips.

“Yes, he’d have people come in for the day to cut his hair, trim his nails, wax his body...”

Harry held up his palm in a halting motion. “I get it.”

A smirk played across Draco’s lips. “Indeed. Well, I put it all together and decided to confront him.”

The chair creaked as Harry shifted. “What happened?”

Draco shrugged. “Nothing dramatic, really. I asked, and he told me.”

After a very uncomfortable pause, Harry shakily started to ask another question. “And was he...”

“Yes, Harry. He was fucking men.” Draco finished quickly with a sigh.

“Oh.”

“Then he asked me which sex I preferred.”

“You told him the truth?” Harry raised both eyebrows.

“Instantly. He wasn’t surprised. He asked if I wanted to stay behind when my mother left for her trip.”

A sudden and unnerving protectiveness swelled within Harry, along with a renewed hatred for Lucius.

“What?” Harry hissed. He wanted you to...with him?” He demanded, watching the ‘Malfoy mask’ slide into place, hiding his lover from him.

“You really amaze me with your narrow mind, Potter.” Draco snapped, disappointment soaking through his cool tone.

Harry’s eyes went wider still. “You’re not telling me you let him…?” His voice crept higher with each word, throat tight with emotion.

“Oh yes.” He stood and glared down at Harry. “All weekend, and a hundred more times since then! It was perfectly logical.”

Harry quickly stood as well, face burning, eyes wide and searching Draco’s tight expression.

“How can you say that? He shouted. “He’s your Father! It’s wrong!”

Draco took a bold step forward, causing Harry to trip backward and fall again into his chair. In an instant, Draco was pressing himself into Harry’s lap, squeezing inward with his strong legs on either side. When Harry looked up at him, furious and ready to scream again, Draco reached down, trapped Harry’s arms against his sides and breathed heavily, close to his ear.

A wave of arousal and shame swept through Harry, and he silently cursed his body for responding to the forceful restraint and Draco’s warm breath. His skin burned as Draco continued to press himself into as much of Harry’s shaking form as possible.

“Who better to first touch me, Harry?” He panted across his ear. “Who better to teach me how men like being pleasured?”

Draco released Harry’s left arm, and slid his hand slowly up Harry’s chest. “I was a clumsy, dripping, hormonal mess before he gave me an amazing gift.”

With his free hand, Harry pushed against Draco’s chest until they were staring at each other, both fighting for breath.

“What, incest is a gift in the ‘Collective’, is it?” Harry spat.

“I learned control, Potter.” Draco snapped, sounding painfully like Lucius to Harry’s ears. Harry flinched as Draco raised his hand but the strike he was waiting for, never came. Instead, Harry watched the fingers move slowly closer, until they were softly brushing over his lips. “I learned how to control my body, how to give and take with grace, elegance and confidence.”

Harry Swallowed, painfully. “Did he offer you to his friends? Were you one of the ‘boys’ on the menu?”

“You know, Potter…” Draco hissed. “You could use a dose of control yourself.”

Harry had heard enough. He released his anger, knowing the reaction it was sure to reap. “Too bad your father’s not here to teach me, Malfoy!” He said, bitterly.

This time the hit came, but Harry had been ready for it. He smiled with victory in his eyes, long over feeling sorry for himself.

Draco sat up, his wand in hand even before Harry had time to react. He magically bound Harry to the chair with thin, invisible cords that were too tight to allow circulation. Draco smirked.

“What do you want to hear?” He asked slowly, trying to rein in his anger. “Did you know that one weekend last summer; I let him have me in every single room of the Manor before my mother came home late on Sunday night?” One slender finger wormed its way into Harry’s shirt through a small opening between the buttons. “So much opportunity for learning, Harry.”

Draco must have seen the flash of arousal in Harry’s eyes, because he smirked and began rocking his hips, teasing Harry for his body’s betrayal. Harry kept battling anger, disgust and his craving to be closer to Draco’s rolling body, but it was a losing battle.

“He still likes to re-enact the scene we caused in the dining hall.” Draco whispered, running a finger firmly against Harry’s bottom lip, before pushing it roughly inside. Harry’s mouth welcomed it instinctively. He sucked, moaned and closed his eyes, completely under a spell that had never been uttered.

“Tell me.” He pleaded, squirming under Draco’s delicious weight.

Draco whispered something, and the invisible bonds disintegrated. Harry’s arms immediately came up and wrapped around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer. His hands and feet were stinging from the sudden rush of blood, but he ignored it as Draco leaned in to speak again.

“He slid me onto the formal table and sampled several insanely expensive red wines off my fingers, toes, chest and out of my navel…” Harry moaned quietly. “…for hours. He has the most amazing tongue, Harry.” Draco ran his tongue up Harry’s throat and around to the side, his hand working lower, making Harry break the slow rolling rhythm they had achieved.

“More.”

“He made sure I became intimate with the empty bottles before taking me, himself.” Draco squeezed Harry through his trousers and bit down hard on his earlobe.

“Gods, Draco!” Harry screamed.

Harry’s whole body sang with manipulated need. He pushed them both out of the chair, landing in a heap on top of Draco on the floor. Both their chests were heaving as Draco squirmed to free his arms, pulling Harry’s face to his.

“Sometimes…” He struggled to catch his breath. “…some of the other fathers would come over with their own young treat for us to sample together.” He caught Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth for a brief moment, pulling lightly, and then releasing. ”I’m sure you can picture it without too much description.”

Harry grabbed a fist full of pale hair and pulled back. Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

“Stop it! If you have all that, why are you with me?” Harry asked darkly, giving another sharp tug.

Draco panted, mouth open. His stormy eyes refocused, softened. “It was just sex, Harry. That’s all it’s ever been with him. I thought if you knew…”

Harry stared, and somehow knew he was telling the truth.

“Last week when you kissed me,” Draco continued. “I…I had never let him, or any of them…” Harry released his grip. “…only you, Harry. I wanted _you_.”

He crushed Harry’s mouth to his in a violent kiss, swearing and praising between wet breaths.

Harry shuddered against Draco’s hip before either one of them could get out of their clothes. Draco finished quickly, and then cleaned them both. He rolled over onto his side and brushed Harry’s fringe away from his eyes. Harry felt like a cannon ball had decided to move into his stomach.

“So…” Draco purred, kissing the salty skin right below Harry’s earlobe. “Have we come to an ‘understanding’ about the future?”

Harry didn’t want the affection he was receiving, but was either to tired or too ashamed to move. He had heard the words he’d been craving, but still felt empty, alone.

“No.” Harry whispered.

Draco sighed and rested his head against Harry’s damp chest.

“What if two men are really in love?” Harry asked, not really expecting an answer.

Draco propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into green eyes.

“If you’re married, it’s unheard of to live with your male lover, since you would bring disgrace on the community, but what I’ve been trying to tell you is that wizards often find ways to fulfil their sexual needs and are still able to save face for the group as a whole.”

Harry rolled away from him, settling on his side, arms wrapped around himself on the cold floor. “I’m not talking about sexual needs, I’m talking about love.” There was suddenly a comforting heat against his back, and a warm arm draped over him.

“You make do, Harry. That’s the best I can offer you.”

“I don’t think I can live that way, begging my ‘wife’ to go away six times a year so I can have two days in a row with the man I love. That’s only twelve days a year, Draco.” He paused. “Would that be enough for you?”

The room became silent, except for the soft brush of skin against cloth, as Draco’s hand moved slowly across Harry’s stomach.

“No.” Draco lightly dropped his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and shoulder. “But from what I’ve always been told, we don’t get to make that choice. I don’t want who my father has picked out for me, and it’s _not_ fair, but those are the rules, my love. I’m sorry.”

Harry felt the arm tighten around him. He covered Draco’s hand with his own and pressed down.

“I thought the rules didn’t apply to ‘boy heroes’ and Malfoys?” Harry attempted a teasing tone, but it sounded more like pleading to his own ears.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to test that theory, Harry. Two against the entire Wizarding world isn’t the best of odds. I’d lose my family, my name, wealth…everything.” He whispered.

Harry turned over so he could look into the silver eyes he loved. He wound his hand around the back of Draco’s neck and stroked lightly.

“The prize would be worth it.”

Draco closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Harry’s. “Would it?”

“Not easy, but worth it. I promise.” He pressed his lips to Draco’s forehead and hummed softly.

Draco melted against him and returned Harry’s embrace, shivering.

“I’ve never bet on the ‘dark horse’ before.” He said, quietly.

Harry looked at him, brow wrinkled. “What does that mean?”

“It means we try.” Draco pressed in closer. “You win, Harry.”


End file.
